


Home is Where the Heart Is

by CleotheDreamer



Series: Unrelated Poetry Collection [5]
Category: Original Work, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love/Hate, Poetry, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer
Summary: 'Isn't hate easier than drowning?'A poem about heartache.(Can be read with Catradora in mind, but works alone as well.)





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This can be applied to any break-up or otherwise complicated relationship, but I think it really works with Catradora and I love this ship, so here we are.

Do you ever wonder if you could try again?  
Get out of your head and try to give in  
To emotion, to love  
But you’re scared and I’m dumb  
Led myself to this path  
Opened up and fell out

But, so strange to say it wasn’t you  
When heartbreak ends with hateful fumes  
Yet here we stay admiring memories  
Shining in the afterglow  
Wishing they weren’t just jewels of the past  
And now, we’re too poor to buy them back

But, who can we blame but ourselves?  
When at each and every turn we chose this path?  
Too scared to let it go  
But not brave enough to grasp hold of it again

Separated by miles, but thoughts close in our sadness  
We’re drowning in this heartache together  
And yet, ignoring the remedy we have in each other  
Maybe sadness is all we have left  
So, I’ll cling tight to what we can both clutch together

I would rather hate you than miss you  
But to hate you, would mean I didn’t love you  
Yet to love you means to miss you  
And to miss you means to choke on tears

Isn’t hate easier than drowning?

What am I feeling? (sadness, sadness)  
Why isn’t it clear to me? (tears blur in my madness)  
What should I do? (can’t do anything at all)  
Isn’t hate easier than drowning?

What does it mean to be lost and alone?  
What do we mean when we ask for a home?  
What do we want?  
What do you mean?

(Do you love me?  
Did you love me?)

Isn’t hate easier than drowning?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever just wished your love life would work right for once? Yeah, me too.
> 
> Also, which perspective did you read this in? 'Cause it can go either way!


End file.
